1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a glass panel packaging box and a de-packaging method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel received in the enclosure, and a backlight module arranged in the enclosure. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, application of electricity is selectively carried out to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
The liquid crystal panel comprises a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate that is opposite to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. In a manufacturing process of the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, a packaging box is used to transport glass panels and de-packaging is carried out on the entire box of glass panels once they are transported to an associated working station.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of conventional packaging of glass panel is shown. Glass panels 100 are sequentially stacked in a packaging box 300. Between the glass panels 100, rigid or flexible materials are provided to serve as cushioning separator plates 500 that separate adjacent ones of glass panels 100 for the purposes of avoiding the formation of vacuum between stacked glass panels 100 that makes the retrieval of individual panel difficult. Commonly used cushioning separation plates 500 are of a shape and size corresponding to the glass panels 100 and also have the same. However, to de-package and retrieve the glass panels after the glass panels 100 have been packaged and shipped to a client site or have been stored for a period of time, since vacuum can be easily formed between the glass panels 100 and the cushioning separator plates 500, it is still possible that the panels get stuck due to vacuum. When suction cups 700 are used to retrieve a glass panel 100, the glass panel 100 that is sucked and held may get sticking to the separator plate 500 on the under side. If the cushioning separator plate 500 is further stuck to the glass panel 100 in contact with an underside thereof (as shown in FIG. 2), then the glass panel 100 that is stuck to the underside of the cushioning separator plate 500 may also be raised and will fall during transportation by the suction cups 700 (as shown in FIG. 3) and get broken, thereby heightening the manufacture cost.
To alleviate the above discussed situation of panel sticking, a conventional solution is to increase the thickness of the separator plate. The larger the size of the glass panel is, the greater the thickness of the cushioning separator plate will be, in order to avoid as much as possible the glass panel and the cushioning separator plates being stuck to each other due to vacuum formed therebetween. Such a solution, however, will increase the weight of the packaging material and heighten the expense of the packaging material, and will also reduce the number of glass panels packaged so as to result in an increase of transportation expense.